


Repaid Debts

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Repaying Debt, Seduction, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Duchess Swan wants to thank Humphrey Dumpty for helping her pass her Muse-ic Class project. But Humphrey would never imagine how Duchess would return that favor her own way later in the night. Takes place after "Best Feather Forward". A (late) birthday present for my good friend, Sirensong1029.
Relationships: Humphrey Dumpty/Duchess Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Repaid Debts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. They are owned by Mattel and nothing but Mattel. Anyway, this is a little bit of a birthday present/fic for my friend Sirensong1029, who is a big fan of Ever After High just like I am. This was actually supposed to be done for her birthday, but I was a little late doing some favors for my friends’s own fics. But I hope the wait was worth it, because here’s a hot smutfic for a couple I never thought I’d do, Humphrey Dumpty and Duchess Swan! So sit back with your favorite case of Coca-Cola and a big bag of Doritos and enjoy!
> 
> P.P.S: Both Humphrey and Duchess will be 18 years old, so no need to be carried away.

Friday night was a very usual night for Humphrey Dumpty. It was definitely one of those nights where his friends down at Ever After High would go out on the town with their dates while Humphrey definitely had the lounge to himself on this lonely night. And truth be told, it was the way a single man like Humphrey liked it. All Humphrey needed for this night was a pair of slippers, a bowl of apple-scented incense, a bowl of delicious bite-size chocolate candies, a bowl of warm butter-flavored popcorn, a scrumptious chocolate eggcream, and a TV that was showing his favorite horror movie and he was definitely good to go. Right now, he was going over a checklist of things he truly needed just to enjoy his quality time.

"Okay, let's see... I got the M&M's, I got the popcorn, I got the eggcream, I got the incense that Apple gave me for Hex-Mas... let's see, what else am I missing?" Humphrey said, searching all around before he gasped, "Oh yeah!"

It didn't take too long for Humphrey to grab the remote that was sitting right under the couch and turn it right on, which would soon be followed by the TV announcer's voice saying mightily, " _ Coming up next, our following feature presentation of 'Night of the Chainsaw Wolves' _ ”!

Humphrey found himself thrilled as ever hearing this, saying to himself, "Oh man, I can't wait! Just me, my snacks AND my movie. I don't know how it could get any better than this..."

His excitement would be soon cut off though just by the sound of a knock, which Humphrey heard through his fragile little ears.

"Oh, come on, who could disturb me at a time like this?" The nerd said to himself once more before he scurried off the couch and headed for the door.

He quickly opened it up just to see the one woman Humphrey never expected he'd see show up: Duchess Swan.

"Duchess?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the one and only." Duchess said with a nod, "So I guess you're the one who has this entire room occupied, huh?"

Humphrey nodded back with a nervous chuckle, "That sounds about right. It's kinda like my thing when nobody's around. The rest of my friends would pretty much hang out with their women while I have the whole lounge room to myself. I kinda like to call it Humphrey Time."

"Sounds pretty interesting." Duchess smirked a little before giving Humphrey the reason why she showed up in the first place, "Hey look, I just wanted to come by and thank you for what you actually did for me. If you didn't come by, I would have flunked out of my Muse-ic Class."

"Hey, anything I could do for a friend." Humphrey nodded with appreciation, "After all, there's no way I'd let you fail."

Duchess found herself blushing from his comment right away, leaving him to smile sweetly at him, "I really appreciate that. Thinking about what you did to help me pass my project, I figured that it was right for me to do something to repay you."

"Oh, you don't have to do anything for me, Duchess." The blonde-haired geek shook his head, passing up the offer Duchess was going to give him.

However, it didn't stop Duchess from trying though as she got closer to him and smiled a bit flirtatiously as she said, "C'mon, Humphrey, I really want to do something to pay you back. Pretty please?"

"Look Duchess, I really do like what you're doing." Humphrey nodded before replying, "But I honestly couldn't think of what you can do for..."

Suddenly, his voice was trailed off right out of nowhere when he felt something touch him right between his legs. It felt a little sensitive, yet strangely felt a little arousing for some reason, yet he couldn't know what that feeling was. It wasn't long before Humphrey looked down and saw a sight that literally shocked him to the core. To his surprise, he looked and saw that Duchess was busy rubbing his pant-covered bulge, which led down to his left leg. Humphrey had a right to stop Duchess what she was now doing to him, but there was something inside him that was telling Humphrey not to stop her. The way Duchess was rubbing and touching his bulge felt very soothing, yet very enticing to make his own erection pulsate with size as it slid down to his left leg.

"Oh man, that... that feels good..." Humphrey hissed a little with pleasure as Duchess continued to use her soft delicate hand to rub his hardened groin.

He soon met Duchess's gaze, which right now was bridled with nothing more than seducing lust. That lustful look on her face was enough for Duchess to enchant the geek with a passionate kiss, which Humphrey fell into real easily. He moaned crazily as her cherry-scented lips trapped his nonstop with her tongue flicking around toward his like a slithering snake. This amazing kiss that Humphrey felt deepened between them for long turned out into an intense makeout session between the two, hot enough for her cleavage to scrunch up from the satin-like white bustier she was sporting.

Their makeout felt even more hot that Duchess decided to let down the straps to Humphrey's suspenders all before unbuttoning his bright teal shirt, revealing to her surprise, a very slim yet toned abdomen. There was absolutely no way someone so skinny and slim like Humphrey Dumpty could have abs that resembled a greek god, but there was something about the sight of hot six-pack abs that drove Duchess to the point where she literally got horny. The makeout session between the two didn't last too long though as Duchess broke off the kiss and gave Humphrey another lust-filled look in her eyes, speaking to him a desperate longing tone, "I so want you to fuck me..."

She wasted no time pushing Humphrey over to the couch before she reached around the strings of her bustier, undoing them all around just in order to tease the captivating nerd. Humphrey's jaw had dropped instantly at the sight of Duchess's entire cleavage exposed in all of it's glory especially when she tossed her white bustier away. This forced himself to drool (not literally anyway) seeing the ballerina's curvy melon-shaped tits displayed to him much to his pure arousal. And the sight definitely aroused him so much that his erection was aching to get out of the pants he was wearing. Duchess of course, managed to take care of this situation herself by going over to Humphrey and latching onto his bulge once more, but this time, her hands somehow managed to get a hold of Humphrey's zipper, letting them down really nicely.

The look that Duchess had in her face would come in a mixture of surprise and shock as her eyes gazed at the nerd's emerging hard-on, which stood in at a very surprising nine inches to boot. Safe to say, she was impressed of how big Humphrey was size-wise, despite the fact that he had once again a skinny lean build.

" _ Damn, who knew the geek was fucking big? _ " Duchess thought to herself as she still gazed into his big throbbing phallus.

She didn’t think no longer though as she went right to work right away on Humphrey’s cock, teasing him off by licking up his inches just before she swirled her tongue up the head of his penis, just to make him shudder. He did just that as the feeling of Duchess’s cold wet tongue swirling up his cock made the lower part of his legs gyrate in such an arousing sensation. He managed to keep himself still as ever especially when Duchess’s pretty little mouth finally plunged down on his entire erection, sucking up and down in a very enticing rhythm. Duchess moaned very heavily at the taste of his throbbing manmeat, which emitted a very musky flavor that made the sarcastic queen bee even more addicted and intoxicated. Humphrey felt himself moan even more loudly when Duchess took it up a notch by groping and caressing his balls nonstop, sending a double ounce of pleasure around his legs. This combined feeling sent Humphrey right into cloud nine in a flash, wondering how amazingly unreal this was for him to be laid by one of the most sassiest girls here in Ever After High. 

Humphrey was about to soar even further than that once Duchess broke off of that blowjob only for her ample DD-cup breasts to trap itself around his cock. She proceeded to move her curvy cleavage up and down, turning every inch of Humphrey’s throbbing manmeat into a metallic stripping pole. The geek felt his pulsating phallus nearly being crushed, smacked and even smashed half to death by her sliding silicone chest, which was clearly dominating Humphrey from head to toe. And yet, this amazing titfuck that Humphrey felt made the pressure of his own cock being squeezed out of him, which made it most likely to reach his climax. That was definitely on Duchess’s mind though as she shifted her curvaceous chest repeatedly in a furious pace at the same time she let her tongue down begging to have Humphrey’s orgasmic seed all to herself.

The nerd struggled to keep himself under control, but failed once he took in that eruptive moan, “Ohhhhh… ohhh man… Duchess, I… I’m gonna…!” 

Humphrey cried out lustfully as his seed was splurted out of him and splattered inside Duchess’s entire mouth and chin with such explosive firepower, that he literally lost control of himself and came like an angry bull. Duchess took advantage of this and slipped her mouth around the head of his cock, filling her mouth and gums with every ounce of his seed that the geek ever had. It was enough to drain the rest of his manhood out of cum, which the sarcastic manipulative ballerina instantly licked off with her own slippery tongue. It had a bit of a savory, oozy taste that Duchess felt that was nearly like liquid candy to her, even though if it was a bit salty.

With all the cum drained out of him for the time being, Humphrey looked down to Duchess with another lusting gaze surrounding her face. He knew she wanted to crave more out of the satisfied Humphrey himself, and luckily for him, Duchess wasn’t quite finished.

“Ohhh, let me ride you… I want to ride your hard cock…” The queen bee whispered to him, forcing Humphrey to lay back down on his couch as a way that he could be willing to oblige.

Duchess in all of her topless glory stood right back up and turned right around, bending over sexily before her hands got a hold of her lacy white tutu, sending it all the way down to her long sexy gazelle-like legs. The geek suddenly looked up and got a very enticing look of her supple bulging ass being exposed to him in all of her bare naked form. Not also that but Humphrey managed to get a good glance at her tight pink clit, which was shaved very perfectly with good intention knowing how bad it was very willing to ride the hell out of Humphrey’s oily phallus.

The geek kept himself still long enough for Duchess to get on Humphrey’s lap, gently squatting down on his studded manhood with a lustful hiss formed inside her. Duchess wrapped her arms around Humphrey’s neck all before she shifted her hips right back and forth, rocking all nine inches of his cock in quite a laid-back motion. Her slit tightened with each grind that she did from her hips, squeezing Humphrey’s entire cock with a sliding pulse, therefore proving her incredible tightness to the nerd in such defiance. Humphrey, who was still trapped with his phallus being slammed down by Duchess’s shapely hips, got a good look at her big supple tits swaying and bouncing around just to catch his gaze. He was quite a deer being caught in Duchess’s headlights, especially when Humphrey scrunched up her ample cleavage and put his tongue to work by flickering and sucking around her right nipple for amusement. 

“Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuck… mmmmm… your cock feels so good…” Moaned a very desperate Duchess, who was still having her big grasping tits sucked and bit by Humphrey’s entire teeth and tongue combined.

Duchess moaned even more louder than ever when she felt his stiff phallus thrust up toward her clit, now taking control of the ride that Duchess was doing to him. And it was such a rocky ride for Duchess to take especially when she felt her ass being pumped up by his massive cock in such furious speed possible. She immediately clung on to a good portion of Humphrey’s hair and yanked it as tight as she could the longer the klutzy geek continued to pump her ass like a shotgun being cocked back and forth after firing a single shot. He kept himself going as far as he could, not even taking time to stop for a little rest. No doubt Humphrey was gonna keep pumping her out until he either tired himself out or perhaps he grew a little tired of being in the position that he was in.

“Nnnnnnnh… I wanna… ohhhh, I want your ass, baby…” Humphrey said in a grasping moan, while at the same time still having his lap pounded half to death thanks to Duchess’s succulent hip weight.

Thankfully, she managed to stop once Humphrey attempted to turn her right over, leaving Duchess lying on both of her stomach and on all fours. The geek found himself drooling like a heat-ridden dog when he saw Duchess spread her vaginal wings at him as a way to tease Humphrey into slipping his cock into her one more time. No doubt it was working right away once the head of Humphrey’s throbbing cock positioned itself around the clit and gently thrusted inside her without any trouble. The sarcastic dancer endured the best she could as Humphrey proceeded to move his hips between hers, forcing out every inch that was inserted inside her with excellent precision. The hisses and moans Duchess was laying out proved to be the most painful, pleasurable hisses she ever felt in a long time. Painful because of how sore her ass was getting from his repeatable thrusts and pleasurable because of how good, warm and snug Humphrey’s sliding cock was inside her tightened little pussy. He soon picked up the pace and pushed through hard and fast, which left Duchess to latch onto the couch and tighten its cushions, literally stabbing it due to the pressure she felt from her clit tightening up the nerd’s slipping phallus. She never imagined how good Humphrey was with this kind of sexual experience.

Yet, it came at a price when Humphrey felt himself wear out to the point where the geek collapsed to the side and got Duchess in a spooning position, leaving her to wonder why the nerdy tech-lover would stop at a sudden time like this. She didn’t wait any longer though as Humphrey raised her leg right up to give himself more room to thrust inside Duchess real easily. This time, Humphrey went even more deeper with his thrusts, going so fast to where Duchess felt her supple anal cherry pop in the process. It was very surprising that Duchess would let someone so skinny and slim like Humphrey pull off a maneuver quite like popping her cherry, but with all the fucking she was expericing out of his massive throbbing cock, what was she to complain? She was getting it hard and getting it bad like the seductive bitch she was proud to be.

Duchess decided to increase this incredible pleasure between her and Humphrey as she used one of her hands to circle and massage her fuckable clit, glistening her pre-cum juices around his blood-veined cock that he used as lubrication. At this point, her little technique brought out a round of combined moans between them, getting more louder and violent with each passing second. They way they would moan each other’s names and throw out God’s name in lusting vain was more melodious than the other, trying to outmatch each other’s moan by a mile. Duchess found herself lost in a state of lust and ecstacy when she gazed over to Humphrey’s untrappable eyes, leading him to drown her lips with an enticing tongue kiss. The two never lost each other’s stare for a good while until Humphrey felt his massive member tremble with such excitement. He was about to feel something explode around him and so was Duchess as he hung onto his neck for what was about to come next.

“Oh, fuck… “ The nerd shuddered out, “Duchess, I’m… ahhhhh, shit, I’m gonna cum again!!”

With that being said coming from his moaning lips, he took in one last push and hissed monstrously as he came and released his big hot load inside Duchess, who let out a moan so viciously ear-piercing that it literally came close to cracking Humphrey’s entire glasses in the process. He pounded slow and hard, making sure that every seedy jolt that shot off from the tip of his penis filled her womb right up to the top. Humphrey never even thought at once to wear a condom at a time like this, but he hardly even cared at that point anymore. The geek wanted to relish in this little moment that he had with Duchess, who at this point, was relaxing with quite the dreamy blushing look on her face after knowing that one of the geekiest guys here in Ever After High had came inside her like gangbusters. After knowing the favor Duchess did for him, it was safe to say that she had transformed Humphrey Dumpty from 100% geek to 100% man.

The two were so spent by that incredible session that they found themselves resting in each other’s arms, embracing as the night shone on them with an ounce of light that sparkled around their sweat-filled bodies.

“Wow, Humphrey… you were quite a stud…” Duchess smirked, catching her breath in amazement.

Humphrey chuckled a little bit at this comment and blushed, “I really guess I am, huh?”

“Well, you oughta be after that awesome fucking your hard cock gave me.” Duchess rolled his eyes with a chuckle herself, “Not gonna lie, but it made me sooooooo horny.”

“Yeah, I guess that must be it.” The geek chuckled a bit embarrassingly.

His chuckling soon stopped when Duchess looked over the table and noticed that the snacks and chocolate eggcream that Humphrey brought out for himself was still standing there. She then turned to the nerd and said in a flirtatious manner, “So, you were having Humphrey Time and never thought about inviting me?”

Humphrey somehow let out a shrug and replied, “I kinda was, but now that you showed up, I guess I don’t mind me a little company now and then.”

The geek then proceeded to hand Duchess his chocolate eggcream while Humphrey had the bowl of M&M’s to himself to sit on his naked lap, all before he grabbed the remote control sitting on the table and turned on the TV. From there, he was once again entranced by the announcer voice as it said, “ _And now, we return to_ _'_ _ Night of the Chainsaw Wolves' _ !”

“Ohhhh, this is a good one.” Duchess smirked before taking a sip of her eggcream.

“It sure is,” Humphrey nodded, “I prefer this over the sequel though.”

All that was left for both Humphrey and Duchess to do was enjoy the movie themselves on this wonderful night, and that’s what all they needed without anyone coming in to interrupt them. For what Duchess had to go through to thank the geek in her own way, she felt quite satisfied of the results. In her mind, it was a debt that was worth repaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmm, was this so worth it or what? I hope you like the present I gave to you, Sirensong1029. You rock, girl!
> 
> Anyway, now that is over and done with, what hot smutfic will I come up with for Ever After High next? Maybe a cute one like Sparrow/Blondie? Or perhaps a little bit of Hopper/Meeshell? Or do my favorite couple in the whole wide frickin’ world, Daring/Apple? So many possibilities, so little time! But you’ll have to wait until then. Make sure you read, review, and leave some feedbacks if you really want to see more. Until that happens, I’m probably gonna get off this computer, take a shower and go out to see the new Sonic The Hedgehog movie! ‘Til next time, happy (late) Valentines Day! PEACE!


End file.
